


You’re a Smart Kid

by snarkysweetness



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry is jealous of the new baby and August has a heart-to-heart with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’re a Smart Kid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sevenxhells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenxhells/gifts), [OnceUponAPemberlyDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponAPemberlyDream/gifts).



> Angelique, Solus, Tessa, and just me being a moron by going through old sets gave me August/Henry feels and I was trying to think of something for days to channel these feels when this hit me. Along with my two girls mentioned above, this also goes out to my wifey, because I enjoy tormenting her with feels, along with the rest of you. Enjoy!

“Let me get that,” August insisted as he ran from the driver’s side to help Emma out of the car.

“I’m not an invalid, August,” she complained, which he ignored. Taking her hand, he smiled as she stepped onto the street. She looked exhausted, with bags under her eyes, and messy hair but she was still a vision. “Why are you grinning at me like an idiot?”

“Because I’m a fool who’s desperately in love with you.”

She began rolling her eyes but he kissed her before she could finish. He felt her grin against his lips and he wrapped an arm around her middle as he gave her a final peck.

“How are you feeling? Can you make it to the door okay? And give me that, you shouldn’t be carrying anything; you just got out of the hospital. What you need is a hot shower and to get back to bed.”

“Yes, because what I want after three days in the hospital is to lie down some more,” she quipped before wincing as she walked up the pathway. August sighed with a shake of his head. That wife of his was too stubborn for his own good.

“Henry, help your mom, please. And take this while I get your sister,” August instructed, handing Emma’s duffle bag over. Henry frowned and took his time getting out of the car, making sure to slam the door as he went, which woke the baby. August opened his mouth to ask Henry what was wrong but the baby’s cries were impossible to ignore.

“Hey, you, it’s okay, daddy’s here.” August cooed as he leaned into the backseat to peer down at his and Emma’s newborn daughter; Emmeline Amelia Booth, or Amelia for short. Amelia gazed up at him and immediately calmed at the sound of his voice. He grinned and unbuckled her car seat as he slung her diaper bag over his shoulder. “That’s right, Princess, we’re finally home.”

“Jesus, August, keep coddling her like that and she’ll be doomed before she’s even had a shot,” Emma called. While he would admit to being a bit overprotective when it came to his pregnant wife and now his wife who had just given birth and his newborn child, she had to admit it was better than the alternative. August knew Emma just liked to complain, but he couldn’t help engaging her; she was adorable when she was annoyed with him.

“You don’t complain when I coddle Henry, and he’s a teenager.”

“Yes, but Henry likes to do stupid things that nearly get him killed, he needs a bit more coddling. She’s fine, August, just get her inside before she gets sun stroke.”

“Who’s coddling now?” Emma brushed him off and turned to go inside but he called after her anyway.

“And he’s a smart kid! He just…well, your brother just likes to get into mischief because he wants to play hero and that gets him into trouble, yes it does,” August whispered as he carried their tiny princess into their small, but comfortable house. Real estate wasn’t exactly a huge market in Storybrooke, but they’d managed to finally move out of the tiny loft so they would have a place to raise Henry, and now Amelia, properly.

August was grateful that their little bundle of adorableness didn’t seem to be a big crier. An hour after returning home both he and Emma had showered, thrown on comfortable clothes, managed to eat dinner, and spent time with the baby. Emma, for all of her bravado, fought to keep her eyes open through dinner and by the time the baby was happily latched onto a nipple they were both out for the count.

He smirked as he leaned against the doorway, watching them. The moment Amelia stopped suckling, he moved to settle her comfortably in Emma’s arms and to readjust Emma’s clothes before tucking them both in.

“I love you,” he whispered to both of them before giving each one a kiss on the forehead. He slipped out of the room quietly and moved downstairs to clean up. He passed the living room and then doubled back quickly.

“Hey, kiddo, what’s up?” Henry rarely ever sat in front of the television, he was more of a reader, like August. But the kid sat in front of it, angrily flipping through the channels.

“Nothing.”

“I think the remote would beg to differ.”

Henry tossed it to the side before crossing his arms and leaning back into the cushions.

“I’m fine,” Henry muttered. August sighed and moved into the room to take a seat next to him. Like his mother, Henry was a horrible liar. Plus, the teenage angst face, attitude, and technology abuse were a dead giveaway.

“Henry…you’ve been sulking all day. Look, kiddo, you know you can talk to me. I’ve always been here and that’s never going to change. I love you, Henry. And if you are going through something…just talk to me.”

“You have your own kid, now, August, why don’t you go bother her?”

“Ouch,” August replied. Henry hadn’t called him ‘August’ in years, not since one night, a year or so after Neal had died saving Henry’s life. They’d been up late and Henry had hesitantly asked if it was okay and if having a new dad meant forgetting Neal. August had been thrilled to have the kid finally think of him as a real father figure and assured him that he’d never replace Neal, even if he was better looking. That had earned him a smile back then, but August doubted that jokes would help him now.

“Henry…you’re never going to stop being my son. I don’t care if your mom has ten more kids, got it?” August wouldn’t mind having a baseball team of children, but he knew that Henry and Amelia would be it for him. It had been a miracle that he’d convinced Emma to have another one, let alone that he’d managed to convince her to marry him and be a part of Henry’s life. For a long time, it was just the three of them, and the addition of another kid just meant more love in August’s eyes, not that he’d start neglecting Henry because he wasn’t biologically his. August had loved Henry long before Emma had finally come around to loving August back. He was a good, smart, spirited kid, his best friend’s son, and Emma’s kid; how could he not love him?

“I love you and your sister isn’t going to change that. We talked about this, buddy. This is just one more person for you have wrapped up in your finger, though, I hate to break it to you, but she’ll have you wrapped around her little pinky before long.”

“Yeah, I know,” Henry grumbled as he glared at the television screen.

“So, what is this really about?”

Henry hesitated at first, but eventually he started to slowly speak.

“I just…my dad didn’t even know I existed. He never got to sit in the hospital with my mom and they weren’t excited I was here the way you and mom were with the baby. I wasn’t even wanted-“

“Stop right there, kid. Your mom wanted you. She loved you. She loved you so much she gave you away to give you a better life. And if anyone is to blame for your dad not being there, it’s me. I couldn’t have known your mom was pregnant and if I had…well, I don’t know what I would have done, but I did what I thought would help her break the curse. I’m sorry your mom didn’t get to do things right with you and so is she. It breaks her heart that she’s doing all of these things for the first time when she already has you. I know it hurts, Henry, but your mom tries really hard to make things up to you and it’s not fair to make her feel guilty for trying to be a good mom to your sister. And you know if she thinks this is hurting you she’ll blame herself, right?”

August didn’t want to make Henry feel worse but Henry was going to be an adult soon. He couldn’t live in the past the way Emma used to, holding on to resentment and what could have been. August had lived like that for years and it hadn’t been a pretty experience. And Emma?

Henry deserved better.

“I know but…I just wish my dad was still here. I mean…not…I don’t wish he and mom were…I like having you around, August, but-“

“You miss your dad?”

Henry nodded and August sighed before putting an arm around his shoulder.

“I miss him, too. Aside from your mom, he was the only real friend I had. And he loved you a lot, kid. The three of us, we made a lot of mistakes, but I don’t want you to ever think you were one of them. We all love you and I know things could have been better, but…

We’re a family, Henry; you, me, mom, and Amelia. It may not seem like much after everything we’ve all lost, but it’s something. And I know you think you weren’t wanted, but let me tell you something. That little girl upstairs, she’s going to worship you. She’s going to look up to you, come to you when she needs help, and count on you to protect her. When she hates me and your mom, you’re the person she’s going to run to. You’re going to be the person she loves more than anyone, her best friend. So if you ever feel like you aren’t wanted, remember, she wants you, and she needs you. You’re a big brother now, Henry, that’s a big responsibility. Without you, who would we count on to keep her safe?”

Henry perked up at August’s words.

“So…like…I’m the hero to who has to protect her?”

“Well, you are the prince, Henry. And she’s a princess. Princesses don’t always need knights to ride in on white horses to save them; sometimes they just need their big brother, the prince, to always be ready to draw his sword.”

“And…you and mom won’t love me less?” Henry asked after a moment of hesitation.

“Of course not, kid. You’ve been around longer, we barely know this new one,” August teased.

With a smile, Henry threw his arms around August’s neck.

“Thanks, dad.”

August smirked before ruffling Henry’s hair.

“No problem, Henry. You’re a smart kid, but sometimes, you can be really-“

A loud wail filled the air and August sighed before standing.

“Sorry, kid, duty calls. Your mother’s threatened to leave me if I ignore any chances to show off my fathering skills. Also, I think she is afraid to change a diaper.” August kissed the top of Henry’s head and moved to the stairs. “But this isn’t me neglecting you, this is me trying to make your mother happy, there’s a difference.”

“Hey, Dad? Can I help?”

August turned and gave Henry a small smile.

“Sure thing, kid.”

“Cool!”

Henry rushed past him and August smirked as he watched him. He didn’t deserve them, but he had everything he could ever want and he’d fight like hell before he’d ever risk losing any of them.


End file.
